User talk:Dandybot/PvX:Epeen
Let the flaming commence. --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Oi, wheres the OCD category - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Unnecessary, everyone has it :o --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::And Toraen would wipe the floor with all other competitors. Also, why am I only one spot ahead of Cupcake? I fail pretty hard, but I'm still better than that. -- Jai[[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 13:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because you're clearly not comprehending the name of the game :o you flame people and gain more shitter rank --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wat --Crow 14:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, I don't flame people much! - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Crow, pick a spot and sign, Auron is god tho. See if anyone flames :> ::::::Lau, you're popular, a BM, stuff, and you janitor this place. Hai. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ugh, I'm confused now. It this circlejerk status, autism status, or shitter status? Contradicting statements ftl. -- Jai[[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 14:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Actual status on PvX, ofc. Epeen. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Pwnagemuffin has a status in PvX? lol-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::No, flame him and sign above ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::My epeen is very small as I have been whorued several times in the past week.-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::contribute moar nooober <3 --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also I love how you have put yourself second only to BM's Admins and Auron. Mmmmm self obsessed. But I do contribute, just not shitter comments on peoples talks.-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I have #14 most contributions on PvX, shush. Not contributin on talks=not participating in circlejerk=not counted on list, tho you are ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Chaos you have no standing what so ever on PvX, sorry, move yourself down. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Also, the only people that come out good from this page are the people in the top half of the list, or the people that aren't on it tbh. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I must be terrible or incredibly modest. -- Drah 15:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::According to this, my epeen makes up for my lack of real one.... - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::According to this, I am Jesus. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Whats that make auron? -- Drah 15:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Isn't it obvious. This is AuronWiki after all, Frosty is the right hand man. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No this is frosty.wikia auron is just here for the occasional last say in things. -- Drah 15:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I just listed people, put admins and bm's on top and mizzouman/people on the bottom. You're 2nd because you're the most active admin that's part of the circlejerk. Now I wait for people to claim their positions and see if I manage to create some dramatheatre. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I would rather not be on this now that I think about it. -- Drah 15:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't place you all too near the bottom :o --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Wat --Crow 15:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Sign it already ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) please remove anyone under saint. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 15:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :wouldn't work, go sign on it. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) lol reorder. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ahahaha Rawr so suk, worst pvx ever lp nob --Crow 16:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) lawl I'm first non-admin? I must speshul :)--TahiriVeila 17:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea about anything tbh ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) oh kmon XD --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 18:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) legitimately needs a separate section for the --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 13:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) --Relyk 02:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) -- Jai[[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 15:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) --Carnivorous Cupcake 13:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) who think people actually like them [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Updated this list to reflect reality. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Shazam seems to have an inferiority complex. Stop, I'm not worth beguiling yourself over.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 23:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::i love frosty. :::faggotry [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) toraen ocd much? [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :c, he now fits in. --'-Chaos is gay -' 23:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) PvX makes me sad my epeen will be deeply hurt for the 2 minutes I'll remember this page ever existed. --'-Chaos is gay -' 23:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :shut up faggot Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Rawr so suk lp nob ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) something is wrong lau doesn't have a penis--Relyk 08:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :e.g. cant have an epeen--Relyk 08:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Har, it's metaphorical. --'-Chaos is gay -' 11:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Also, Life isn't that high imo. --'-Chaos is gay -' 11:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) On round 34 Rawr will jump up and try to bite Crow in the ear, which Crow dshots. --'-Mezzy- (talk) '-- 13:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Why am I on this list? Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 21:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Because deep inside, you know you're even more of an eurofag than me. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC)